Heavenslight
by Tennis-freak
Summary: A girl who enters Heaven and finds herself being sent on a quest. Please be open minded!
1. The accident

Chapter 1  
  
Have you ever wondered what Heaven was like?  
  
It was a dark stormy night. A tree had fallen onto the road and two friends were driving headlong towards it. With a flash of lightening, Fiona's eyes widened. Time slowed down to a standstill. Not more than 5 feet in the front of the car the huge tree lay across the road. Before she even had time to scream, everything went silent.  
  
"Oh my god, she's bleeding! Wake up Fiona, wake up". Tania shook her friend and tried to rouse her from the unconscious state. Tania immediately called the ambulance and when the paramedics came, they loaded Fiona onto a stretcher and carried her, sirens whirling to Phoenix Hospital in Phoenix, USA.  
  
"What happened?" one of the paramedics asked Tania. "The tree.it fallen and we.we.crashed into it" she replied. "It's all my fault, if only I had seen it earlier. If only I had Fiona wouldn't be hurt. It's alright Miss, your friend will be fine", the ambulance officer said soothingly. The conversation stopped. Tania was thinking of her friend's condition and the ambulance officer tending to Fiona.  
  
Fiona heard Tania but she couldn't seem to open her eyes. She felt like she was floating. "Wait" she thought. "I can't feel my legs. Where are my legs?" She tried to fight the blackness that was overcoming her. She felt like she was sinking. She had no energy left. She finally gave up fighting and let the darkness overcome her.  
  
Meanwhile, the ambulance had reached the hospital. The doctors tended to Fiona's wounds. They saw that her legs had been damaged badly. They had no choice but to amputate it. The nurses placed Fiona in a hospital room and contacted her foster-parents. When they arrived, she was still unconscious. Her vitals were steady but she was in a coma. "When will she wake up doctor?" her foster-mother asked. "I'm sorry, there is no guarantee that she will wake up. All we can do is wait and see" he replied before walking away.  
  
Fiona awoke in the midst of a blinding white light. She found that she was lying on meadow of grass. When she looked around, there was nothing but the meadow stretching for miles around her. 'Where am I? How did I come to this place? Why am I here?" all these questions ran through her mind at once. Fiona was scared. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to be alone here by herself.  
  
She saw a rainbow in the sky and it seemed like it was beckoning to her to follow it. She decided to do so and she walked for days following the rainbow, which had never faded along the way. She finally reached the end. There was a clearing there, with little cottages. She saw smoke coming out from one of the houses and decided to see if the person there could help her. She walked over, raised her hand to the wooden door and knocked. 


	2. The hut

Chapter 2  
  
The door opened and a man appeared. He had an old, weather-beaten and wise face. He smiled when he saw Fiona and said "Come in my child, I have been expecting you." Fiona stepped in and looked in bewilderment around the house. From the outside, the house looked normal but inside, the room was filled with many strange things. She saw things from the past like bows, arrows and stone tools and weapons. She saw things from the present like computers, guns and a collection of DVDs. She also saw many foreign objects in the room that she had never seen before. "This just gets stranger and stranger" she thought to herself.  
  
"Yes it does seem strange doesn't it?" the old man asked bemusedly. "Wait, how did you know what I was thinking about? That's impossible!" Fiona blurted out unthinkingly. "Perhaps in your world. But in this world, anything can happen" the old man said with a twinkle in his eye. "Sit down, we'll talk about this over a cup of tea. Very good timing you have, the pot's freshly brewed," he said while leading her over to a table. On it, there was a teapot filled with tea and freshly buttered scones. "You are going to find this unbelievable but please try to understand" the man requested of Fiona before starting his story. The longer his story grew, the wider her eyes grew in wonder. The story continued on late into the night and by the time he had finished, it was past midnight and the food was gone.  
  
When the story was over, Fiona had an important question to ask the old man. However, she thought it sounds silly so her worked up all her courage and asked "wait a minute, are you saying you're God?" "Yes my child, I am" the old man replied bemusedly. "But if you're God, and I'm here, does it mean I'm dead?" asked Fiona timidly. "I don't feel that I'm ready to die God, I have my whole life ahead of me". "Don't worry child, you're not dead. Your time has not time. No, I brought you hear for a different reason. I need you now to tell me you're story. Can you do that?" he questioned Fiona? "I think so" she replied. "I can't remembered what really happened but I'll tell you all that I can remember." She said hesitantly before her mind drifted.  
  
Fiona returned to her childhood days, seeing herself as a child. "My dad didn't live with us. He left when I was still a child. My brother and I lived with my Mum. She was pretty okay to live with. But she met this guy and when he left her she was really upsets and fell into the habit of binge drinking. The house reeked of alcohol and the air was stuffy. I remember having friends home from school all the time. Playing in the garden, on the tire swing. But now, it's just me swinging. Alone. My brother was younger then me. He was never really affected by my mother's drinking. Since he couldn't have friends over, he went over to their houses instead. I think he was too young to understand what was really happening around him. For me, it was different. I always used to feel responsible for my mother's drinking. I thought, if only I could help around the house more.maybe she wouldn't get that depressed. I felt that it was my fault she was in this condition." 


	3. Fiona's quest

Chapter 3  
  
Wait, we have gone forward in time. Now, I see myself at fourteen standing outside of the house and my mother being taken away from her. A woman is standing next to her, alongside with my brother. "Come now, we'll find a home for you" the woman said kindly to the both of us. We went from one foster home to another. My brother Michael was hit badly by the loss of his mother. He grew more rebellious as time went by. Every single foster-home we went to, the foster parents always gave up and sent us back to the social worker. They didn't want to try to help us. They just gave up. Oh why couldn't they understand?"  
  
Time moved forward again and Fiona saw herself sitting in a bedroom. "Yes, I remember this. I was seventeen here. The foster-home we were in was going to send us back tomorrow. Michael had been such a naughty boy. He was so rude to them. Honestly, he could have been a little better mannered! I remember, I wanted to die then. I wanted to kill myself and let go of all the pain and suffering that I went through. But I didn't. I don't where I got the courage to go on from. I think it was from you God" Fiona said with a soft smile on her face.  
  
I see myself at my 21st birthday party. It wasn't a big party. Just a few close friends. My brother and I had finally managed to settle down in a good foster home. My foster-parents were nice and pretty cool and general. They weren't that strict but they had rules but they were pretty acceptable. Tania, my best friend was in the car with me. I had gotten my license one year ago. We were driving to the beach in my car. Then the horrible rain started. Lighting flashed and thunder rolled. But there was no place for us to take shelter. Then we saw the tree. I swerved but didn't make it. We crashed. I can't remember anymore. God, God! I can't remember anything else! What happened? Did something horrible happen? What happened to Tania? Did she die? Is that why I'm here now to say goodbye to her?"  
  
Fiona opened her eyes with a start and looked around her. She was still sitting at the table with God across from her, looking at her intently. "Now shush. I'll explain everything to do, just shush and let me finish my story," he said. "But.." Fiona replied. "Now no interruptions. Here's what you are here for. You are to go on a quest. You are to help someone like you. She is hurting and suffering like you were. You need to find her and help her out from the darkness into the light. You need to encourage her and be there for her no matter what happens. She needs you to help her choose the right path in life. I chose you because you were so like her. I feel that would help you to understand what she's going through. You sent out tomorrow. The question is, are you willing to do this for me?" he asked. "If I don't God, what happens?" asked Fiona. "Well you just go back to the real world" he replied. They sat there in silence for a moment, Fiona contemplating on what to do. She finally reached a decision. "Right, I'll accept this 'mission'," she said. "You should start packing then", God boomed with a joyful smile on his face. 


	4. The arrival

Fiona only packed the necessary equipment she needed to take with her. Whilst packing, God gave her more information about where she was to go and what she was to do. "Your quest was to go to the town of Interlaken, Switzerland. There, you will find a young woman whose name is Nicole. She is about the age of seventeen and is in her last year of school. That girl's parents had recently been through a divorce and her father got custody. He runs a chalet in the little scenic town of Interlaken with his second wife who is Nicola's stepmother. She is restful towards her stepmother and your quest is to change Nicola into a slightly less resentful person. She needs to get along well with her stepmother because as a result of her resentment, her grades in school are dropping and she is running wild. You will enrol in her school as an exchange student and befriend her. After getting to know her, you will guide her towards the right path and let her see things in a clearer light."  
  
Fiona had finished packing by then but still had a few questions to ask. "What about my food and lodging?" "Don't worry," replied God. "Everything is taken care of. All necessary arrangement has been made. Are you all set to go?" "Yes, I am," Fiona said nervously. "Just one more question. How long will I be there for?" "As long as it takes," said God before sending her off in a flash of light.  
  
Fiona opened her eyes and found herself staring at a ceiling she had never seen before. She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. To her surprise, she saw a woman whom she judged to be in her mid-forties. The woman had long black hair, fair skin and had twinkling blue eyes. "I've come to see if you are coming down for breakfast! Are you?" the woman said brightly. "Umm.yea." Fiona said dazedly. "Great, we'll see you down there then. The dinner room is the second room on your left when you reach the bottom of the stairs. Bye!" With that the woman left Fiona standing in the doorway whistling cheerfully as she walked off. "Who's we?" Fiona thought to herself. "Oh well, I'll find out soon. I better get changed." With that she shut her door and set about picking an outfit for the day. When she opened her closet door, she found all her clothes from home. "Now" she wondered. "How did they get here? No point speculating, one of heaven's tricks I guess" she smiled ruefully to herself.  
  
She got dressed and started down the stairs. "Second door to the left" she murmured to herself. Suddenly a girl dashed up the stairs, pushing violently past Fiona. She got to the top, turned into a room and slammed the door behind her. The woman who knocked on Fiona's door came after her stopped and apologized to Fiona. "Sorry about my stepdaughter" she said. "She's going through a phase." With that, she turned and hurried up the stairs pausing to knock at the shut door. "Oh! I see, that the girl I'm supposed to help" she stood there and thought about it for a moment more. But seeing that there was nothing she could do. She turned and continued down the stairs and entered the dinning room. It was blustering with noise and the minute she entered an aroma of freshly baked pancakes hit her. She found a seat and placed her order of pancakes with jam and a glass of orange juice. The meal arrived promptly and soon Fiona was tucking into her breakfast with great delight. 


	5. A new school

Chapter 5  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers, all comments have been taken on board and yes, I will be updating about once a week. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I kind of have writer's block at the moment but I'll make the next one good. Promise!  
  
After breakfast, Fiona went upstairs to her room. There, she collected her wallet and headed off for school. The roads were covered with thawing snow. Fiona had arrived in the middle of spring and was pleasantly surprised to see pretty wild flowers blooming alongside the road.  
  
"Watch it!" a girl in black yelled at Fiona as she swept past on her skateboard. Fiona was startled out of her daydream and turned around when she heard the voice. She only caught a quick glimpse of the skateboarder's face but from what she saw, she knew it was Nicola. Fiona was at her wits end. What was she to do with Nicola? How could she help her? She gave a sigh of despair but put those depressingly thoughts out of her mind and continued on her way to the high school.  
  
The school was bustling with activity. Students were streaming about the school's lawn and wisps of conversations floated towards Fiona as she walked towards the main entrance. When she entered the school, Fiona headed straight to the administrator's office. There, she received her books and timetable and was told to head straight for the assembly hall. The hall was filled with chairs and by that time, many students had arrived and taken their places. Fiona found a seat and quickly sat down before the principal started speaking. After the assembly, she headed towards her English class and when she entered the room she saw Nicola tossing a pencil to a girl sitting next to her. She found a seat to the back of the class and soon after, the teacher entered. He was a tall balding man and when he entered the room, all the students immediately stood up. After reading the first few chapters of Hamlet, the teacher handed them an assignment, which he said was to be 'completed in two weeks time'. Fiona groaned to herself. "Not a day here and I get an assignment. Oh well, I guess that can't be helped," She thought to herself.  
  
The rest of the day passed in a flash, the only part that Fiona remembered was lunch. She had dropped a few coins while getting her lunch and when she bent down to pick them up, she heard a deep voice saying, "do you need help with that?" She looked up and found herself staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. The eyes were sky-blue and when she got up she saw a smiling face looking down at her. The face was that of a boy's. He was taller than her and with light brown hair. He had a friendly smile and she smiled back gratefully accepting his hand of friendship. They found a table and soon, they were chatting away as if they had known each other forever. His name was Noah and was about a year older than her. He lived with his parents in the mountains and said it was absolutely gorgeous up there. He came to school by train and when it snowed heavily, he would stay with an aunt in the village. Lunch ended all too soon but he had promised to have lunch with her the next day and Fiona knew that she had made a new friend.  
  
Dinner back at the inn was amicable. She did not sit alone but instead, sat with a young couple who were on their honeymoon. Their conversations were animated and filled with laughter and after dinner Fiona reluctantly left to get started on her schoolwork. Surprising when she looked at her timetable, she found that on it were mostly her favourite subjects. "God must have known" Fiona thought with a bemused smile on her face. At about 10pm, she finally turned off the ceiling light and went to bed after setting her alarm clock for 7am the next morning.  
  
Fiona quickly ate breakfast the day next without seeing Nicola. She was beginning to get worried about her ability to help Nicola when she walked through the door and sat down at a table. She contemplated going over and introducing herself and decided to do so. She walked over to the table and said, "Hi, my name is Fiona. I think you're in my English class". Nicola studied her for a moment before breaking into a smile and saying, "Hi my is Nicola. Would you like to sit down?" Fiona accepted the invitation and an awkward silence developed. "So, you pushed past me yesterday and shut yourself in the room. What was that about?" Fiona said the first thing that had popped into her head and was now horrified at what she had said. "It was nothing really" Nicola replied coolly and Fiona saw that her face had become shuttered and despair welled up inside of her. "Um. I have to go and get changed" Fiona said before turning and fleeing the dinner room. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I did that! I am such an idiot." Fiona muttered to herself within the privacy of her room. She truly believed that now, everything was ruined and that God was going to send her back to where she belonged but nothing happened.  
  
While walking towards school, Fiona bumped into Noah and they walked in companionable silence towards the high school. Flowers were blossoming all around them and leaves had started growing on trees. At the lights, they waited for the walking signal to sound as they watched the passing cars and people walking up and down the street. Fiona suddenly saw Nicola on her skateboard, skating and swerving in the midst of the traffic causing the cars to honk and drivers to yell at her. She was about to reach the pavement when an impatient driver cut across her path. Nicola slammed into her car and her body flew straight up into the air before tumbling down on the hood of another car. Noah and Fiona were shocked at what they had seen. There were terrified screams from bystanders who had witnessed the accident and it seemed like eternity before Fiona heard the ambulance silence wailing in the distance. 


End file.
